Rage and Love Secrets
by Lizsername
Summary: Tunny and Will have been best friends for years and never got drunk this badly. Johnny and Jimmy were only suppose to make up and be friends. Friends doesn't mean something can change that. How do the two couples try to tell each other? Slash...alot


Chapter 1 how will they find out?

**Will**

At any point, I didn't think I would be in love with my best friend. I guess it was a thought that never triggered though until a couple nights ago.

_He was coming home. Both of them wee. One was staying; one went back to the city. One was gonna be drunk with me _

"_Will…" He whispers. _

"_Hm?" I grunted at him, drinking the last of the liquor. _

"_Kiss me," he says. _

_I chuckled, "You're drunk, sweetheart."_

"_Still…." _

_I leaned down on the couch, touching those lips. It was a mixture of sweetness with a touch of alcohol lingering still. He didn't want to stop; I was with him for that. _

"_Will, just get in bed."_

And that's the end of that flashback! Oh god dammit, If Jesus finds out tonight—

"Morning, beautiful," I heard him murmur under a soft breath.

"Hey there, army boy." I mumbled. He turned over and kissed me. I enveloped my arms around his waist. His hand traveled down my leg, rubbing it softly. I smiled in the middle of one kiss. "We have to," I whisper, "by now stop…"

He moaned and groaned, "They are not coming, yet."

"Yet," I replicated under a soft tone. "Do we want Johnny to find out, Tunny?"

He chuckles a bit, "Like they will ever guess."

**Johnny **

I promised myself I would never talk to him again. I promised Will and Tunny. I promised Whatsername, Extraordinary Girl and Heather. I promised my own heart that I shouldn't mess with him. My promise is forever broken.

I couldn't stand staying away from him. I couldn't stand not seeing those brown eyes touching my eyes. I couldn't stand not being able to hold him, to kiss him, to hug him, to play with his hair. I needed him forever in my life; couldn't anyone understand that?

Will and Tunny think I'm back in the city for Whatsername. I didn't mean to lie; I never meant to. I had to unless I wanted our secret out. I knocked on his apartment door. He came out, topless. He had a little bag of dope in between his black nailed, perfect fingers.

"What the hell do you want, Jesus?" He mumbles.

"Can I have you back?" I assumed through my mouth. "Jimmy, please. I have been dying without you. I-I need you, please, I will keep begging."

He smirks with snarky written across his face. "Come in, Jesus," he whispers. He pushed me down on a couch and just stared at me. I didn't want to look anymore into those eyelinered brown eyes. I did caught my eyes across his abs. Those sexy, hot, fucking—"Johnny, come on, boy. I can tell you're getting a boner just from looking at me."

I gulped, but bushing was still happening. Jimmy chuckled and left me for one second. After not even 2 minutes have passed, Saint was giving me a shot of heroin.

"FUCK!" I yelled after the shot, "I forgot how that felt."

Jimmy started kissing the place he shot me. His soft, lush kisses felt better. "How long," he whispers while pressing his nose against my cold skin, "has it been since the last shot?"

"3 months," I mumbled.

He laughs quietly, "Oh, Johnny."

"Jimmy wait," I said. "We're seeing Tunny and Will tomorrow."

"Right, cock sucker and shit bag, what's new?"

"Don't," I said. "They think we just made up and became friends."

"Alright now…" He holds a blue pill in his hand.

I rolled my eyes, "Viagra? Really now, Jimmy?"

"Open up, Jesus," I did as my Saint abide me to do. "Suck it down, buttercup."

"Oh baby, baby, it's fuck time…" I whispered as nibbling his ear.

Tunny and Will can never know….No one can every know. Only I and Jimmy will ever know; or that's what I thought….

**A/N: after seeing the play this Sunday, (which is amazing go see it!) I really thought of a fic for Tunny and Will. On the car ride home with StJimmyHasSinned and her sister, I was thinking of a fic where Johnny and Jimmy have to hide their love but so do Will and Tunny. Amazing Sunday night. BTW there is one reference to the play that is a line that Will and Tunny say. If anyone can guess it (but StJimmyHasSinned), you will get a shout out in my next American Idiot Fic. BTW do you guys like my new icon? **


End file.
